


Nightmare Fuel

by Captain_Randomness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom, minecraftmanhunt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Minecraft, Spoilers, Swearing, fluffwillcomelater, minecraftmanhunt - Freeform, tommyinnitswearstoomuch, toomuchangstforittobehealthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Randomness/pseuds/Captain_Randomness
Summary: the hunters were closing in. They were so close to winning. but when the unexpected happens they must deal with lose and an unexpected return. will they be able to figure out what is going on or will something worse happen to them.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my new hyperfixation is Dreamteam but i will be finishing my other works. sometime. i will also be posting this on wattpad (probably)

Dream smiled as he ran away from them. They weren’t gonna catch up that easily. He had made sure of that. He had set dozens of traps after spending three hours scrolling through reddit for ideas. This was going to be the best manhunt yet. He silently whooped in happiness when he heard the yelp of one of the hunters, from this distance unable to tell who exactly it was.

George pulled himself out of the hole he assumed dream had dug. “Of course he made a trap.” He mumbled as he dusted himself off and picked up his sword. He looked over at Sapnap who was stifling laughter. 

“Oh stuff it.” He groaned, which only made the man laugh harder. George grabbed the compass out of his hand and began to walk in the direction it shown. 

“He’s probably nowhere near here.” sapnap said, peering at the compass before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head and followed behind the british man. 

“George! Sapnap!” Bad yelled as he ran after them. “Wait!” He slid to a stop in front of them. “We gotta be careful. We don’t know what that muffin planned.”

“Yes bad.” George said as he watched the landscape ahead of them, slowing his gait slightly, and eyes darting to each small movement it could find.

“George look!” Sapnap whispered loudly, pointing to the compass. Up until now it had been pointing forward, now it was spinning in circles. 

Dream watched them all stop and begin looking around. He knew they wouldn't be able to find him, not yet anyway. He was glad that he was wearing mostly green. Bushes were great hiding places. His smiled faded as he heard a branch get snapped....eerily close to his ear. Who was breaking it? All the hunters were in his line of sight. The sound disappeared as he whirled his head around. He frowned and fixed his mask onto his face. He looked over to where the hunters had been, eyes widening when he couldn't find them.

“What do you think he was looking at?” Bad whispered into Sapnap’s ear. The white clad man shrugged as he watched dream climb out of the bush and away from where they were standing. They all looked at each other before slowly following after him. 

Dream could hear them following him. He grasped the lighter in his pocket. He didn’t know who had been snapping the branches behind him earlier. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Trapping the hunters. They were lambs being brought to the slaughter. He stiffened when he heard something whisper in his ear. Who… his thought was cut off by the sound of a sword being drawn. He smirked as he let go of the lighter in his pocket and grabbed the bottle instead. The red liquid sloshing as he slowly moved it into the palm of his hand. Making sure they couldn't see it, he moved his hand out of the pocket and hung it beside him. He drew his own sword just as the three hunters jumped out and surrounded him. 

“We got him!” Bad yelled happily, moving the sword closer to the man. The other two didn't say anything and kept their eyes trained on dream. Glad the mask hid the excitement in his eyes, dream prepared himself. He slowly moved his sword up in a defensive stance. He moved his other hand in such a way that it seemed like he was moving his mask to see better, when in reality he was going to drink the potion. 

He lifted his mask slightly and popped of the top of the beaker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw George begin to open is mouth, but it was to late. He chugged the potion and newfound strength flooded through his system. He heard the panic from the hunters and he swung his sword at Sapnap, who just barely raised his own to block the strike. 

“Run!” Sapnap yelled as he swung back at dream. Bad nodded and pulled george away from them. George protested but stopped when Sapnap began to run after them.

“OoooHhhh George!” Dream yelled as he ran after them. A shrill squeak came from George and Dream laughed as he chased after them. He swung his sword and hit bad. The man disappeared. Dream smiled as he heard Bad’s distant screech. Back to spawn he went. He turned his sights to the other two. Wait… there was only one of them….where was-

His thought was cut off by George dropping down and slicing through the air at dream. He raised his sword to block but it was sent spinning out of his hand and sticking into the ground a few feet away. His eyes darted to it before going back to George. The hunter stalked towards him, dream stumbling back. The strength was starting to wear off, he needed to get this over with. And quick. He ducked under George’s next swing and slid, pulling his sword out of the dirt as he went past. 

He stood back up and swung at an unexpecting Sapnap. Two down, one to go. Dream smirked as he turned to the lone hunter. George had a wild look in his eyes, one similar to a caged animal. 

“Oh, george.” Dream laughs, each word drawn out and said in a sing-song tone. George began to run. Hoping to find the other hunters. He could hear dream behind him, laughing. He took too much fun in this game. 

He made it a few feet away when he was suddenly yanked up into the air. He struggled, but to no avail. He thrashed more as dream came closer. He stiffened as the sword was brought to his throat. He gulped and grimaced as dream laughed again. 

“Dude you take this too seriously.” George frowned, making dream pull the sword away. 

“Oh come on, your no fun.” He smirked as he walked back over to the other hunters stuff. He pulled out his lighter and burned it before turning back to George. 

“Give me your stuff.” He said holding his hand out. George grumbled before tossing his stuff onto the ground. Dream kicked it all into the burning pile. He saluted to George before walking away. 

He was almost out of the clearing when he heard a click, like the sound of a trip wire being activated. He turned around to look at the small figure of George. 

“Really? A trap?” He yelled.

“What?” George yelled back, he was 99% sure that they hadn’t set a trap and by dreams words he was sure dream hadn’t set it either.

“And it doesn’t even-“ the rest of his yell was caught off by an explosion. A loud scream echoed, louder then the explosion. George’s heart dropped. Dream. He thrashed harder. He needed to get to dream. He fell to the ground and scrambled back up and towards the fire. He could faintly hear Sapnap and Bad’s yells over the ringing in ears, but he ran ahead, more focussed on getting dream. 

“Dream! Dream!” He yelled, unable to get any closer due to the inferno. He stood on his toes, hoping to see a glimpse of dream in the sea of red. The other hunters yells we’re becoming clearer now. 

“Dream!” He yelled again, his legs beginning to shake and tears brimmed in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around, hoping for it to be dream. His face twitched when he saw it was bad instead. Bad wrapped the British man in a hug, tears already falling down his cheeks. 

Sapnap stood next to them, eyes blank as he watched the fire. His best friend, one that he’d had since he was around ten…just exploded. Wait, the respawn mechanic. He blinked before turning to the crying duo. Bad nodded and he ran off, faster then ever had before. Dream was gonna be fine. He would be standing at spawn extremely confused. He didn’t die. He couldn’t. Right? 

Bad slowly set George to the ground before grabbing the bucket, that had survived dream burning their stuff, and began to fill it in the pond next to them. He threw the water onto the inferno and kept repeating the process. Not wanting to think about it, he focused on making sure the fire didn’t spread. He just had to hope that dream was still alive, he didn’t know what he would do if he had died. They had known each other for years, all three of them had known dream for as long as they could remember. 

George stares blankly at the ground below him. His best friend, one he had spent so much of his life talking to, one who he battled side by side with, one who went into tournaments with. Was gone. He jumped when he felt bad tap his shoulder. He looked to the bucket in the mans hand and then to his blotchy face. He slowly nodded and helped him put out the fire. Tears were streaming down now, his eye lids no longer able to hold them in. Hell maybe the stand were right and he did love dream….more in a platonic way but still loved. 

His heart stopped once again when he saw dreams mask burning. He ran over to it and dumped the bucket on it. He picked it up. The sides were scorched and almost half of the mask had burned to ash. But there was no sign of the man it belong to. He brought the mask close, his tears spilling down onto it. He assumed that sapnap was back as Bad was talking to someone. He heard the hushed whispered be replaced with sniffles and arms wrap around him and the mask. 

The three hunters huddled on the ground crying over the burnt mask and their presumed dead friend. It made him laugh. They were so easily moved. Pitiful. He turned towards the unconscious man under foot. He was bloody, bruised and burnt. One wrong movement and he could potentially kill him, sending him right back to spawn, and where was the fun in that? 

“You and me?” He giggled, leaning over the half-dead man. The freckles on his face nearly invisible due to the blood and grime. 

“We’re gonna have some fun. Well more fun for me and a nightmare for you”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters start to come to terms with what happened while dream awake to find he didnt die. and learns about what happened and who the mysterious person who took him was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this is the fastes ive ever brought out a new chapter. Also just know that the next couple of chapter might not be the happiest. just for warned. this one isnt that bad.

Dream felt like he was floating. His body was heavy and it hurt to move. He couldn't breathe and could feel himself choking. Something warm wrapped around him. He couldn't tell what it was but he hoped it was one of the hunters. His body felt like it was on fire. He tried desperately to remember what had happened but couldn’t. He could feel the blood sliding down his body. He managed to open his eyes a crack and was met with a scorching heat and flames. He could hear voices. He made the connection. George. He tried to yell back but only a hacking cough was produced. He looked around to see a figure approaching through the smoke and flames, the flames licking at him but not seeming to harm him.

George woke up in the middle of the clearing. He slowly blinked as he looked around, his eyes landed on the burnt landscape and the mask in his hand, it all came rushing back. Dream was gone. He felt someone roll onto him. He looked down to see an unconscious Bad hugging his leg and Sapnap hugging Bad. He smiled at the sight, it was welcome compared to what had just happened. He slowly moved Bad off of him, stifling a laugh as Bad rolled over and hugged Sapnap back instead. He looked down at the mask in hand and wiped away the forming tears. He slipped it into his pockets and began to look around. 

George paused at a set of footprints. His heart began to race again. This meant that dream could have survived. He ran in the direction the footprints lead. The smoke still hung in the air from the night before. He stopped as they abruptly ended. He quickly looked around. Please. He has to be here. He needs to be here. He looked around again. Nothing. He sighed before turning back around and heading back to the others.

When he arrived they were both still asleep. He laughed at the fact they were snuggled even closer then when he had left. He nudged Bad with his foot. The man groaned before slowly waking up.Bad looked around before his eyes landing on the man snuggled up next to him. It seemed to take him a minute to comprehend what was happening, but when he did he almost immediately threw Sapnap off of him and shivered. Sapnap slowly woke up and gave a goofy smile to bad.

“Hey mamas. Why you runnin’ away from me? Aren’tcha homiesexual like me?” He giggled, words extremely slurred due to him still being half asleep. George rolled his eyes and laughed as he saw Bad’s shocked face. 

“Sapnap! You muffinhead!” Bad said, poking the giggling man. Sapnap just laughed louder, rolling around under their feet. George laughed, forgetting about what had happened earlier. The good mood changed when Sapnap saw the mask clutched in Georges grasp. HIs laughter, which had been echoing through the clearing, suddenly cut off as he stared at the mask. Bad looked between them before grabbing the mask out of georges hand and slipped it into his bag. 

“Come on, we should go back to the house before nightfall.” He said, pulling Sapnap off the ground. George nodded, still staring at the ground. He let Bad lead him back to the house. He looked back at the footprints before continuing. He hoped the footprints meant that dream had escaped.

Dream had the floating feeling once again. He forced himself to open his eyes, he blinked a couple of times to get his bearings. He was….on a bed? So george had found him….right? He tried to move when a piercing pain shot through him. He cringed as he forced himself to stand up. He limped around the small room. The first thing he noticed was the iron door and the obsidian walls. The next was the decor, there was a bed in the corner, sheets rumpled from when he was in there, a toilet and sink on the other corner. 

He looked up into the mirror, at himself. His face was covered in a large burn on his left cheek, that ran down to his neck and chin. He gingerly reached up and and touched it, pulling back as a shock ripped through his body. His hand was burnt way more then his face, and numb. He had the faint memory of himself trying to shield his face with his hand, and something hitting him He tried to move his burnt arm but found he couldn't. Great. Its broken. 

There was a tight sensation around his chest. He pulled up his sweater and was surprised to see it was bandaged, he let it fall back down and walked over to the door. He tugged on it but to no avail. He tried to look out when the door suddenly opened, sending him falling onto the bed. He landed onto his broken arm and let out a yell before falling onto the floor.He blinked away the pain and looked up at the approaching figure. It was to dark to see anything until it brought out a torch and hung it on the wall. Dream audibly gasped at the person standing there, he had thought it was gonna be one of the hunters, but it was someone way worse.

“How…” Dream began before the man cut him off by helping him off the floor and helping him onto the bed. He had a fist aid kit in hand and lightly grabbed dreams broken arm, he began to set it and put it into a sling.

“Hey!” dream said, pulling his arm away, cringing at the pain it caused. “I asked how your here. You…..You shouldn’t exist.” The man rolled his eyes and took the arm back, not letting dream bring it back, and finished treating it.

“Yet here i am.” The man said, a smug smile on his face. “Now hold still or you’ll hurt yourself more.” Dream slowly nodded before asking another question.

“Why did you save me, Nightmare?”

“Why? Well I guess you’ll just have to figure it out yourself.”

“No. I need answers. You aren’t supposed to even exist let alone pull me out of an explosion.” dream said raising an eyebrow. Nightmare seemed to think about something before responding, causing dream to become suspicious. Something was definitely wrong. Now that he thought about it, how had Nightmare known that he was in the explosion?

“Well if you died I wouldn’t exist and unlike you I don’t like dying.” Nightmare said, he finishing up his repair job before standing up and beginning to head out the room. Dream quickly stood up after him, swaying on his feet. 

“How did you-...” He began weakly before his eyes widened. “You set the trap! How else would you have known to bring a fire resistance and that I would be there.”

Nightmare laughed, a cold chill filled the room. “So you finally figured it out huh? And I thought you had ‘1000 IQ’. But it still wasn’t fast enough to save you.” 

Before Dreams eyes Nightmare took on his beaten up look. He had already sounded like Dream, much to his dismay, and had looked somewhat similar, now looked exactly like him. 

“Nightmare….You-” Dream started, he began to feel dizzy and he slipped back onto the bed, eyes slowly closing.

“Oh yes. It was all part of my plan. Its a shame that you wont be able to see it.” Nightmare said as the door closed behind him. Dream weakly tried to reach after him. 

“Finally. I thought the anesthesia would never kick in.” Nightmare said as he watched Dream fall asleep in the cell. He banged on the door to make sure Dream was actually knocked out. When he was certain Dream was not going to be waking up he set off. 

His plan was simple. He already had part one done; capture Dream and take over his life. Now all he had to do was get part two of without a hitch and he’s was golden. And no one would see it coming. He already looked like dream, now he needed to get Dreams personality down. 

Soon enough he arrived to where he had pearled away with dream. He almost immediately noticed another set of footprints. One of the hunters. He sighed before turning and walked farther into the woods. He pulled out the chat box and began to type. An hour should be enough. He hit enter and sat down on the ground in front of a large tree. 

Back at the base, georges compass, which had been tossed angrily into a chest, began to spin in circles before pointing toward the scene of the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn where Dream is, with a mysterious new man and Nightmare gets mistaken for Dream, just like he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this is the fastest I've ever uploaded chapters lol, sorry this ones so short, The next chapter will be longer.

George awoke to a faint whirring sound. He rubbed his eyes and let them adjust to the dark room, he looked over at Bad and Sapnap, who were blissfully still asleep. His eyes stopped on Dream’s unused bed, memories of Dream telling jokes to make them laugh when they were meant to be sleeping and wheezing over them if no one else laughed filled his head. It hurt. He forced himself to look away from the empty bed and towards the source of the whirring. He scanned the room and stopped on the compass he had angrily thrown at the wall. 

He stared down at the cracked compass, watching it continue spinning in circles before suddenly stopping and pointing in the direction they had come from earlier. He looked over at the other two, maybe he should wait till they were awake to check it out. He picked up the compass and walked back over to his bed. He set it on the chest next to him before going back to sleep.

When he woke up again, he quickly sat up and whipped around, not able to find the compass. The door opened and george have expected it to be dream. He began to smile, thinking the night before had been just a nightmare, when Bad walked through the door his smile faded and he looked down. Bad gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down next to him. George looked over at him, then down to the compass that bad was holding. 

“Is that mine?” he asked, a bit surprised at how raspy his voice was. Bad nodded and handed it to george.

“While you were asleep it started whirring and moved from the….accident to left.” Bad said, “I wanted to wait a bit before giving it back but Sapnap said we should probably get this over with sooner….just in case…” He trailed off and slowly looked up at george. 

“I need to.” george said, standing up, “Even if he isn't back….I need to know so i don't live in worry.” Bad nodded and the two of them left the house, grabbing Sapnap from right outside and taking off, following the compass.

Dream groggily opened his eyes again, he groaned as he sat up and looked around. This wasn't the room he was in before. His body hurt and he could barely see straight. He could see a fuzzy outline of someone sitting on the corner of the room. He blinked a couple of times and the form began to solidify.

“W-who?” He began before the mystery person put a finger onto they’re lips. He nodded and he walked over at tossed Dream a bread loaf. He mouthed, Eat your gonna need it. before going back to sitting in the corner. Dream eyed him before eating his bread, glad to finally be eating.

Sapnap slowly followed after the two other hunters. He didn't trust this one bit. Dream had died. Although he wanted George to be able to come to terms with it so he went along. Even if Dream did survive he would never be able to get the scream that Dream had let out in the fire and the way George cried, and the way Bad, who could always cheer them up, could barely even speak.

The compass wiggled but kept pointing in the direction they were facing. They had been walking for a hour now. They took a couple of breaks but were getting close. Georges heart was racing. He just needed to know. His heart stopped when the compass suddenly spun to the right. George stopped and turned to the others. They looked at each other before running in the direction it was now pointing.

Dream finished his loaf and looked over at the man. He hadn’t said anything since handing the bread over. If he was being honest it was a little unnerving. He sat up more, cringing as he jostled his wounds. The man looked around the room quickly, as if he was scared of something. When he finished he looked satisfied and walked over to the bed Dream was sitting on. He reached under the bed and grabbed a very poor excuse for a fist-aid kit. He opened it up and sat down on the end of the bed. From this distance Dream could see more of the mystery man. He looked like he had just been buried alive, but still regal and composed, and threatening. Dream made a mental note not to cross him. He had pointed ears, kinda like and elfs or a pigs. His skin was pale with a pinkish tint and dark pink, curly hair, that looked like it had been cut really roughly. Yet, he seemed familiar. 

“Who are you?” Dream asked as the man pulled off the old bandages and put new ones on. The man looked up, he raised his hand in a one moment gesture before continuing. Dream cringed as the man pulled the bandage tight. He steadied his breathing as he watched him put the first aid kit back under the bed.

“Technoblade.” The man said turning back to Dream. Wait….Technoblade? Dream looked him up and down again before it clicked.

“Wait! I thought you were dead. Everyone did.” Dream said, cringing a bit as the man gave a glare. 

“Hmm.” He said before walking back to his side of the room and sitting down on his bed. 

“What actually happened to you?” Dream asked. 

“You tell me your story then I’ll tell you mine, Dream.”

George slid to a stop as he saw the green clad man laying under the tree. He was badly bruised and burnt. He looked at the compass in his hand, it was spinning in circles. The compass fell to the ground with a clank. He was here. He was actually alive! He knelt down and gently shook Dream. The man groaned in response, not opening his eyes. George looked back at Bad, he nodded and rushed forward to help George lift up the unconscious man. The turned to Sapnap before beginning the trek back to the base.

Sapnap stood behind for a minute. Something didn’t feel right. He knelt down and picked up the compass. He turned, it pointed toward Dream. He still didn’t trust it, but it made Bad and George happy. He slipped it into his pocket before running to catch up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has a nightmare about his past, or at least the parts he can remember. Meanwhile Sapnap is suspicious of 'Dream' and isn't trusting. Making Nightmares plans harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't as long as the draft for five but just know I will explain more about how Techno got to where he is now. Also I now have somewhat of a plan for Techno so now all thats needed is to end them together.....Then the second part (:

“It wasn't even his fault, and I cant even tell him that.” Techno finished. Dream gave him a sympathetic look. He opened his mouth to respond when the two of them were suddenly plunged into darkness and a booming voice filled the room.

“Lights out. No talking.” Dream looked over in the direction of where Techno had been sitting. He jumped as someone whispered in his ear.

“Sleep. Your gonna need it for it tomorrow.” Dream nodded and laid down. He rolled over so he was facing the wall, careful not to lay on his arm. He closed his eyes and nodded back off to sleep.

Techno looked over at the faint figure of Dream. The speedrunner was in for a rude awakening in the morning. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the recurring nightmare he always had.

He once again found himself surrounded by his friends...his family. Phil was stitching up Technos wounds, while Wilbur was looking out the window looking worried.

“Where is he? Tubbo said he hasn’t seen him for awhile, and he never goes anywhere without Tubbo.” Wilbur said, still pacing and looking out the window.

“Wil, please calm down, your stressing me out with your worrying.” Phil said, looking over at him before going back to fixing Techno’s leg. 

“Phil’s right. He’ll be fine.” Techno said, he knew now that Tommy wasn't fine, but then he didn't. Wilbur slowly nodded and sat down next to Techno.

“How did you even get this hurt?” Wilbur asked, pointing to the deep cuts all over his body and the bloody towel Techno was holding to his face. Techno opened his mouth to speak when an explosion ripped through the air, the three of them being thrown to the ground. 

Techno groaned before trying to sit up, he could tell he was bleeding again, he felt someone help him up. He squinted, slightly blinded.

“Techno? Techno!” Phil said, his voice raised slightly in panic.

“...Yea?” Techno said, slowly coming back to his senses. He saw Wilbur run out of the room, yelling someones name. Phil put Techno over his shoulders and walked out after Wil.

“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled, kneeling down and hugging the young boy, who in return looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He looked over at the bloody techno and started to cry harder.

“W-..W-...Wil...I’m..sorry.” He said between sobs. Techno slowly pulled himself off of Phil, much to the other man’s protest and knelt down next to Tommy. He was light-headed but he needed to know what had happened.

“Tommy? What did y-..” He began, but was cut off by the sound of mobs getting closer. He quickly stood up and pulled his sword out of its sheath. He got close to one when someone teleported in front of him. He was a dark tan, dark blue shirt, and white glowing eyes. Techno was thrown backwards into the wall, crumpling upon impact. 

He woke up in a cold sweat, he didn't make a noise as he stared up at the ceiling. He knew that it wasn’t Tommy’s fault. He had only been eight, and yet, he had the feeling that Tommy thought it was his fault. Eight years. Eight whole years he had been missing, and presumed dead. When he had awoken in this cell he was wearing the same clothes as now, dirt stained t-shirt and pants. He didn’t know where his crown and robe were, but he hoped that Phil and Wilbur had been able to keep it. He didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

Sapnap wouldn’t sleep, he just watched the man sleeping in Dream’s bed. Sure the compass was pointing to him, but Dream had been able to program it, meaning someone could have messed with the coding. His eyes slowly began to close before he whipped them open again.

He could feel Sapnap’s eyes on him. Man was he touchy. He made a mental note of it. He groaned as he rolled over, pretending that it hurt. It didn’t, the wounds weren’t actually real, but they looked like they were, and he’d been hurt so much that even if they were it wouldn’t matter. He heard Sapnap’s sharp intake in breath, he should try and convince Sapnap that he was Dream, so his plans weren’t ruined. He groaned again and slowly sat up, pretending to be groggy as he looked around.

“...Sapnap?” He said, his voice hoarse and full of sleep, he blinked before his eyes adjusted. Sapnap made a face as Nightmare spoke but didn’t say anything. 

“Sapnap?” He repeated, his voice less hoarse. “What….what happened.” 

Sapnap growled lightly before responding, his act was good he’d give him that. But the dream he knew would have already been trying to move and tell stupid jokes. He’d just have to play along with his game. 

“Well we were doing a manhunt like normal and well...an explosion happened and you disappeared for a bit and well we found you using the compass. Your pretty badly burnt and bruised.” Sapnap said, slowly walking to the end of Dreams bed and sitting down there, happy with the flash of fear that crossed the imposters face, if it was the real Dream he would have made a stupid joke about it. 

“Oh.” ‘Dream’ said, cringing as he sat up, Sapnap made a mental note about it, the real dream would’ve tried to hide the fact he was in pain so they wouldn’t worry. The question now was who was this person, and why did they sound and look exactly like dream, and where was the real dream?

A loud blaring alarm echoed through the room, Dream bolting up in response, only to grab his side in pain. He looked over to see Techno already awake. It didn’t look like the hunter had slept at all. Techno looked over and made a come here motion. Dream slowly climbed off of the bed, it wasn’t even a bed, it was a metal slab with a straw pillow and thin sheet for a blanket. He stumbled towards Techno, who helped him stand, the door opened with a boom and they stepped out.

Dream felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled away from Techno and shoved to the right while Techno was shoved to the left. He hadn't said anything about this so Dream assumed this was normal. He felt something press against his hand, he looked down to see a potion of healing. The shadowed man in front of him pointed to the vial then made a drinking motion. Dream nodded and drank the potion, the moment the last drop left the vial it was torn out of his hands and he was pushed down the hall again. Cringing, he followed the signs on the wall, momentarily blinded by the bright light that engulfed him.

He raised his good hand to block the sunlight and gasped at the scene before him. It was a giant coliseum. Mobs and creatures lined the seats. He was ushered into an empty seat and pushed into it. Next to him was a girl that looked about his age. She smiled at him and leaned over to talk.

“Your new here? I mean obviously cause you had to be ushered in. I wonder which poor soul you were placed with in the barracks. I’m Ashlie.” She said. 

“Um yea. I am new. I’m Dream.” He said. He began to continue when Ashlie shushed him and pointed to the doors opening on the ground. That was when Dream noticed how high up they were, they were still low enough to see the stadium but high enough that they wouldn't get hit by stray weaponry.

“There he is! The champion!” Ashlie smiled. Dream looked down to where she pointed and choked on his breathe. Down there, clad in diamond armor and a diamond sword, was Technoblade. 

Sapnap watched from a distance as George and Bad talked to the imposter. He didn’t understand how they didn’t know it wasn’t Dream. When he had tried to tell them, they said he was just being paranoid and Dream was bound to act different. He sneered as ‘Dream’ looked his way and smiled at him. Smug bastard. He hated the way he convinced them he was Dream, he hated the way they believed him. He suddenly stood up, causing the conversation to stop. He didn’t look at them as he walked out of the house, slamming the door as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap meets up with an unexpected person and they hatch a plan while Techno and Dream talk about the past and talk about Techno's plan of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and chapters up after I finish them, though this will probably lead to a few mistakes but it means you get to know what happens faster. also what do you think about me writing a family AU of sleepy boys? Cause I have one partly written for my friend and if you guys wanna see it I'll post it. Also I might try to make the next chapter longer to see how I like it.

The way Dream choked didn't go unnoticed by Ashlie. She looked over at him, her words drowned out by the cheers, boos and celebration from the crowd. He looked down in horror as Techno readied his stance at the approaching mob. He’d never seen anything like it, it was at least 10 times bigger then he was. It had huge fangs, god knows if they were venomous, and looked to be stronger then any mob he’d ever faced, even the ender dragon and wither, as when the creature stomped it left a huge crater. 

“Dream?” Ashlie asked, concerned for the injured man, had he not been told that when he was healed he would have to fight as well? And by the look on his face he knew Techno. Dream looked over at her.

“You know him well huh?” Ashlie asked. 

“Yea. We were friends before he went missing almost a decade ago, and well we are just meeting up again now.” Dream said, he remembered the day that Techno had gone missing like it was yesterday. 

Dream was sitting at the kitchen table, messing with code on the compass, when a hurried knock came at the door. He looked over at the others who were playing UNO, they shrugged and he stood up and opened the door. He raised a brow at the group on the other side.

Wilbur stood, arms wrapped around Tommy and Tubbo, while Phil had a first aid kit and blankets. Both boys had tears streaming down their faces and the older men looked they had been earlier. All four of them were covered in dirt and Phil’s coat had blood all over it. 

“Phil? Wilbur? What happened to you guys? And…” he looked behind them but didn't see anyone else. “Where’s Technoblade?”

Phil and Wilbur looked at each other before looking at the boys. Dream got it immediately and moved out of the way so they could enter the room. The others looked up and all of their cards simultaneously fell to the floor. Bad jumped up and guided the boys into the bedroom, a little scared at the situation. He grabbed the first aid kit and blankets out of Phil's hand as he passed.

“Guys? Your scaring me. What happened. And…..whose blood is that?” George asked, holding back from vomiting at the sight of all of it. Dream made sure the boys were out of earshot before sitting everyone down at the table.

“He was thrown into the wall and almost immediately collapsed. I-I ran to him but by the time i got there he was gone. We’re hoping he’s at spawn. I don't know what we’ll tell Tommy and Toby if he isn’t.” Phil finished. George looked down at the ground while Sapnap just looked at the blood all over Phil’s jacket. He couldn’t believe that Techno was gone. He seemed unkillable, like a god. 

“So you need us to watch the boys while you go look?” George finally said, Wilbur nodded. Dream looked at George before turning to the two.

“Then you better get going, spawns pretty far away.” He said, Wilbur and Phil nodded before leaving. Dream looked over at George before putting his head into his hands. The compass laying abandoned on the table.

“Dream? Dream!” Ashlie yelled, snapping Dream out of his memory and looked over at her. “Hes starting!” 

He whirled to look down at Techno, who was in fact walking towards the beast. Dream’s adrenaline was spiking, and he could only imagine Techno’s feelings.

Technoblade was calm, he knew this wouldn’t be hard, they never were. They may look big but they weren’t very strong. His eyes flickered over the human stands, landing on a blur of green. He slowly walked towards the beast, sword spinning in hand. He lifted it up before charging at the creature, listening to the crowd's cheers.

Sapnap kept walking, not listening to the yells of his name. He didn’t want to be in the same room as that imposter. He stopped next to a tree and leaned on it, he needed a plan. He needed to…he needed to get the real dream. Sliding down against the tree he pulled out the compass. It didn’t move and kept pointing towards the house. He sighed before throwing it against a tree. It split open with a crack that echoed through his head. He looked down at it. Oh crap. Dream is gonna be real disappointed. This could be how he could get him. The real Dream would’ve laughed it off saying it was fine before giving him a look of mock disappointment. This…this could work. Sapnap thought to himself as he looked down at the redstone dust and glass surrounding the shattered compass. The snap of a branch echoed around him, making him whirl around.

He stepped back, withholding a gasp when he saw who it was. He hadn’t seen him in months. He had grown taller then the Texan now, but he knew that mischievous smirk and messy flop of blond hair anywhere. He dropped the broken branch to the ground with a laugh. The laugh stopped when he saw what Sapnap was standing over. He raised a brow at the redstone dust that had started to blow away in the light breeze.

“Sapnap? Bloody hell that's a lot damage.” Tommy said, walking closer. “What happened?”

Techno was wrapping his leg when Dream was ushered back into the room. He looked up briefly before going back, Dream sat down on his bed and watched, the earlier battle still playing in his head. The beast had only gotten one hit on the warrior before Technoblade took him down. Now that he looked back on it he swore he had seen Techno pick something up off the ground before he left the arena. Every time he tried to ask Techno would just make his ‘heeh?’ sound before going back to what he was doing. In fact he had forgotten how annoying the stoic man could be, he didn't miss it. 

He needed out of this place, he needed to stop Nightmare. All he knew was that the Shapeshifter was impersonating him. But why now? Something was nagging at him, it was like a voice. Echoing through through his head, yet unable to make out what it was saying. He looked over at Techno, a little unnerved by the fact that he was staring at the speedrunner. He raised a brow as techno reached into his pocket and pulled out a sliver of wood. That? Thats what he picked up off the ground? He slipped it back into his pocket before taking a deep breathe and asking the question that had been on his mind since he first saw dream. 

“Dream? What happened.” He asked, eyes still on the burns that covered Dreams face and arms, the fact that his sweater was ripped to shreds. 

“I already told you how i got here. I also have some questions for you.” Dream replied, confused at what the other was asking. 

“No I mean….” He stared at the wall before continuing. “What happened to Phil, Wilbur and the kids?” 

“Well. After you disappeared they came to our house and asked us to watch Tommy and Tubbo while they searching for you. They never found you obviously, but they never told me what actually happened. They just said that you fell unconscious and that when Phil went to get you, you were just gone. We saw them not too long ago. They seemed okay then. Though Phil doesn’t talk much, though he’s always emotionless so I don’t think that's anything new.”

Techno nodded. He just needed to know that they weren't dead. That He had kept his end of the deal. He made a motion for Dream to ask his question, ears flicking as he heard footsteps.

“Okay…what the hell is going on here?” He asked loudly. “Why did they give me a healing potion? And why did you pick that?” 

Techno waited a but before answering. He took a deep breathe before he started. “Well. Its basically a battle dome. Its run by Him. We don’t say His name. Ever. Well no one knows that He runs it besides me. Everyone assumes that it’s The Beast that runs it. But that's not true. He’s only the face of the operation. Anyway, the man behind it all takes people and sends them to fight here. Not all the people he takes are cut out for fighting though. Some are builders, others are redstone engineers or Parkour. They aren’t main events, they just get the crowd riled up for us PVPers. You won’t be getting to fight the bigger mobs until you prove yourself. Though i suggest that if you want to get back alive and sooner you opt for parkour. They gave you the healing potion so you heal quicker so you can get into the ring.”

Dream blinked a couple of times as he listened. Most of his questions had been answered, but it left him with more. “Wait. If parkour gets out sooner then why didn’t you pick that. Whose Him? And you still didn’t answer why you took that stick."

“I didn’t get a choice. If you speak His name He’ll know that your talking about Him and come and see. As for the stick? Well. I need it to escape.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Sapnap have come up with a plan, whether or not it will work is left to be seen. Meanwhile Techno and Dream are starting to come up with a concrete escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had parts all planned out but my friend and I had a good idea so the script is changing slightly to work with my new idea. and yes there is something more going on. I would love to here all of your ideas. 
> 
> I did try and make this chapter longer then the others. it took me a bit but i did it lol. Also happy halloween everyone!

The blood spattered onto the rest of the glass and dust. Tommy cursed before wiping his hand onto the grass. He frowned as it kept bleeding. He looked over to Sapnap, who handed him a bandanna out of his pocket. Tommy wrapped it around his hand before giving the older man a strange look.

“How many bloody bandanna do you have?” Tommy asked, sitting back from picking up glass pieces. Sapnap smirked but just wiggled a brow and put the last glass shard, putting it into Tommy’s backpack. 

“I never reveal my secrets.” He said, zipping up the backpack and handing it back to Tommy. The boy slung it over his back and frowned. “Oh. I never did ask but why are you out here Tommy?”

Tommy looked over at him, then to the ground, his toes kicking at the dirt. Sapnap raised a brow at the boy’s actions, his eyes darted around before he finally put two and two together.

“Oh…. The statue.” He said, Tommy nodded slowly. “Anyway. You understand what I said about the dream thing…and are you down to cause some chaos?”

Tommy quickly looked, his normal mischievous smirk returning to his face. “I’d thought you’d never ask.” 

“How are you going to escape with a stick?” Dream asked, still not understanding. Techno rolled his eyes. “Okay, I understand that you want to escape...But I’m still not sure how the stick would help.”

He sighed before walking over to a pile of dirt on the ground and pulled a straw bag out from underneath. He opened it up and showed Dream something he didn’t expect. In the bag were all the pieces needed to make a diamond sword. Dream looked up at him in shock.

“It….It took you eight years to collect everything?” He asked, Techno nodded. He quickly put the bag back before sitting back down.

“Yes. The mob loot is randomized. I don’t think He realized it. But fighting twice a day gives me a lot of chances to get what I need. The only issue with the drop table is that they didn’t drop sticks. So I have purposely started to hit the wooden structures in the arena to get small chunks.” He said. Dream nodded, that made sense, though he was still confused on who the ‘He’ was but he guess he would find out soon enough. He had the feeling that he would find out sooner then later.

“Wait. How am I meant to get out?” Dream asked. Techno thought for a moment.

“Well. Do you still play that manhunt?”

“Yeah. Well the rules and how we play have changed but the main premise still is the same.”

“If I make one, you could code it…...come back.” Techno rambled, seeming to forget that Dream was in the room. 

“Techno. Techno!” Dream yelled, the other stopped and looked up at him. “You’re rambling. Make what?”

“A compass.”

Tommy laughed as Sapnap opened the door. The members of the house, looking up at them. Sapnap frowned when he saw Bad in the middle of handing ‘Dream’ one of the masks that were sitting under the bed. He didn’t say anything about it. 

“Hey Sapnap? Can I talk to you for a minute?” ‘Dream’ asked, Tommy looked over at him, eyes wide. Sapnap gave him an It’s okay look. 

“Um yeah. Like in private or…” he asked, the last word drawn out as he asked. Dream nodded, slowly standing up, Bad reaching over to help him stand, then grabbing the first aid kit.

“You guys just stay here…..George and I will take Tommy out.” Bad said, giving Sapnap a look before ushering George and Tommy out, the latter complaining rather loudly. 

“Really?” Tommy asked, drawing out every letter of the word. Bad stopped when they were outside. 

“Are you okay?” He asked immediately, the younger boy looked at him confused. 

“Uh…what?” He asked, glancing over at George, who seemed about as lost as he was.

“Well normally when you show up here something's wrong, and your hand is wrapped in one of Sapnap’s bandanas.” Bad explained, sitting down on the bench placed a few feet away from the house around a campfire, he patted the bench and pulled out the first aid kit. Tommy sat down, holding out his hand for Bad.

“Well, Phil, Wil and me went to Techno’s statue, ya know. His favourite spot to spar, well the one we knew about anyway. Well the torches were gone so a lot of mobs spawned. I got separated from them, and ended up finding Sapnap. He said I could come with him.” Tommy explained.

“Aren’t they going to be looking for you?” George asked, half expecting a worried Phil and Wilbur appearing out of nowhere any moment.

“Nah. I disappear lots.” Tommy said, cringing as Bad cleaned the cut. He doesn’t, well at least not as much as he said he did, but he knew that they knew he was fine. George nodded, not really convinced but decided it was best to go along with the boy.

Sapnap frowned as ‘Dream’ stood up and stalked closer to him. He knew the man was faking it, this just proved it. He silently hoped that the recorder Tommy had given him was hidden well, he hated to find out what would happen if the imposter found it. 

‘Dream’ just watched him, creeping Sapnap out more by the minute. After a minute he finally asked the question. One simple word that made the texan shiver.

“How.” 

“It was easy.” He said, beginning to choose his next words carefully. “You act slightly different then the real Dream would. Not enough for them to notice but enough for me to. In fact I probably would have believed you if not for two things.”

“Oh? Do tell. What two things gave me away.” The other asked, stopping when he was a few inches away from Sapnap. 

“I’m not the guy to trust easily…and the real Dream would’ve been telling jokes about this. He would have tried to distract us from the pain he was in.” Sapnap said, holding himself taller. Last thing he needed was for this man to think he was weak and attack, he needed the fake Dream to know he wasn’t playing around. He was shocked when the other just laughed. He jumped back, the laugh was like nothing he had heard before, it wasn’t Dream’s tea kettle...it was darker, more gravelly and hoarse.

“And here I thought I was doing such a good job.” the fake said, he reached towards Sapnap’s pocket, the Texan tried to move away but ‘Dream’ grabbed him by the shirt. Sapnap tried to pull back but to no avail. The fake grabbed the tape recorder out of Sapnap’s pocket, the other silently cursing that he should have hid it better.

Nightmare looked over the tape recorder, it looked like something you could get at an dollar store. He grinned before crushing it under his fist, delighted at the noise Sapnap made as it shattered against the ground. He thought for a moment before slamming Sapnap against the wall, his elbow pressing onto his throat. Sapnap gasped for air, clawing at Nightmare’s arm. The creature laughed as he saw the fear in Sapnap’s eyes. Nightmare whirled around to look at the door, he frowned before letting go of the Texan. He fell to the floor coughing and holding his throat and looking up at Nightmare.

“Ya know. I always wondered why Dream liked you three. Why he chose you. You are useless to me. The only reason I haven’t killed you yet is that it would draw attention.” Nightmare snarled, venom dripping from his words. If it hadn’t been clear that he hated them it was now. Sapnap was still gasping for air as he looked up in horror at Nightmare. That's when he realized, he didn’t look like Dream any more. He looked like himself, in his anger he had changed back.

“A compass?” Dream asked, raising a brow at Techno’s rambling. The other nodded, counting silently on his hands. 

“If I can get the wood…..you think you can code it?” The warrior asked, looking up from his hands. 

“I mean I could. It might take me awhile to do but I can. It’ll be easy with-” He responded, he rolled up his sleeve and gasped, Technoblade raised an eyebrow.

“It’s gone.” Dream stated.

“Whats gone?” the other asked.

“I have an armband that I use as a sort of portable computer. It’s easier to code with it. They must have taken it off of me. Is there some sort of armory where they take our stuff?” Dream hurringly asked. Techno could tell there was something else about it but he wasn’t going to ask, because he frankly didn’t care and it wasn’t his business.

“Yes. That’s where my stuff is as well. I will get it.”

“Thanks. With that I’ll be able to get it done. Thanks.” Dream said. Techno nodded, he grabbed another bag, he reached in and pulled out the needed materials. Dream opened his mouth to ask how he was gonna make it when Techno stood up and walked over to the window. He whispered to someone on the other side before dropping the materials through the crack between the bars. He stood there for a moment before nodding his head and walking back to Dream with a compass in hand. He passed it to Dream as the lights went out and the booming voice filled the room again. 

Dream slipped the compass under the straw pillow, he stared at the ceiling, thinking of everything that lead him to this point and wracking his brain to try and remember the lost time he had had with Nightmare. He needed to figure out sooner then later….He needed to know why Nightmare was doing this and fast.

There was a large, fresh scar along the left side of his forehead, it covered his left eye and up his nose, blocking out some of the dark green freckles that littered his face. The scar didn’t seem to hinder Nightmares ability to see though. He stared down with piercing black eyes, that seemed to take in Sapnap’s every insecurity and weakness. It was terrifying. Sapnap scrambled backwards, watching Nightmare, not wanting the creature out of his sight. Nightmare snarled before reaching down and touched his pointer finger to Sapnaps forehead, his fingers briefly turned black before turning back to the pale colour they were before. Sapnap’s eyes widened up at Nightmare before they slowly shut and he slumped to the ground. Nightmare watched him for a minute before shifting back to look like Dream. He kicked the broken parts of the recorder under the bed. He put on an act before limping towards the door to call for Bad.

When he heard the door open Tommy quickly took his hand away from Bad and stuffed it into his pocket, Bad gave him a weird look before turning towards the house, his eyes widened and he ran over. He helped prop Dream up, looking back to Tommy and George. 

“What happened? We heard a crash earlier. I was going to check but I needed to dress Tommy’s hand an-” Bad began, Dream cut him off, Tommy giving him a dirty look. 

“I don’t know. I was going to ask him something, I had barely even got it out of my mouth when he passed out. He fell on top of me and we fell to the ground. It took me awhile to get out. When I got out I tried to wake him up. And… and.” He stopped, looking over at Tommy. “He won’t wake up.”

Tommy snarled as he watched the fake Dream pretending. His fingers wrapped around the object in his pocket. He kept himself from laughing as he kept the object in his grasp. He tore his hands out, leaving the object there. Following after George as they helped ‘Dream’ back into the house.He gave the imposter a look before helping George lift Sapnap off the ground. Tommy did what Phil had taught him and looked for a pulse. 

“He’s not dead.” he said as they set him onto his bed. He frowned at the bright orange sheet colour. It wasn’t out of place with the green of Dreams bed, the red of Bad’s and the Blue of Georges. He watched Bad slowly put Dream on his bed. He furrowed his brows as he watched. Bad made eye contact with him before sitting down next to George. 

Sapnap opened his eyes, blinded by a bright light. He looked around, there was a single lamp sitting on the floor. It illuminated a small area around him, but the rest was a black void. Sitting up he groaned as a pain shot through him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up only to yell in horror. It was the creature. He jumped up to his feet, raising his fists in the direction of it...this...Nightmare. 

“So. now that we are in my world. How about we have some fun.” Nightmare giggled, glad that the texan had finally figured out his name. A glowing sword appeared in his hand as he stalked closer, giggling. Becoming Giddier as he heard the they’re footsteps echo in the void. Sapnap looked at him terrified before turning and running, reaching down to pick up the lamp as he ran past. He kept running until he could barely hear Nightmares laughter.

The girl watched from above. Her mask swirling and changing colours as he floated. Her pale hoodie lightly sticking out in the dark. She shook his head as he watched Nightmare chase after Sapnap. Nightmare really did do it, huh. She sighed before snapping her fingers, Sapnap disappearing mid step. Nightmare growled, whirling around and looking around like a starving animal. When he caught sight of the floating girl he growled. 

“So now you want to talk.” He snarled at the floating child. “Let’s talk then you gremlin.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare argues with the girl while the other try to figure out what is wrong with Sapnap. Technoblade finds something that reminds him of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long to get done due to school and my computer broke so i had to find a different one but hopefully they will come out quicker now. I also did try to make the paragraph spaces between different POV's larger so it's easier for people to read. do let me know if it's still not enough.
> 
> I'm sorry this one is so short I wanted to get it out there so ya'll knew that it wasn't discontinued

Techno sat up. He looked over at the sleeping Dream, watching for only a minute to see if the man was actually asleep. When he was certain he stood up and walked over to the cell door. He grabbed a a sliver of metal off of the floor and smirked. Grabbing a sliver of wood off the ledge of the wall he reached his arms out of the bars and began to pick the lock on door. 

Nightmare watched the girl float to the ground, her hair floating above her head. Her mask looked to be alive as it shifted, the colours swirling around, mixing before sliding off when side of the mask only to appear on the other side. He snarled as the mask disappeared and she looked up at him, she really got on his nerves.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you.” She stated. 

“And why should I listen to you, Lucid.” Nightmare asked, knowing the child was just trying to scare him.

“I said that if I caught you trying to hurt them I wouldn’t let you. I told you that you shouldn’t go through with your plan. Yet you did.” Lucid said, her eyes were a solid blue, unlike normal peoples. She had a thin layer of freckles that covered her entire face, and looked more like Dream then Nightmare did. It made him sick.

“Don’t. Don’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t do. You have no place to tell me what to do.” Nightmare growled grabbing the child by the front of their sweater. She looked at him, eyes wide before kicking him in the stomach. Nightmare raised a brow at her. How futile. He thought to himself. The moment that thought came he let out a cry as Lucid leaned forward and bit down hard on his hand. He felt blood drip down his hand as he dropped the girl to the ground. She giggled profusely as she disappeared with a crack and pop. 

Bad leaned over the unconscious Sapnap. He didn’t see any obvious signs of injuries, but he didn’t want to take any chances. They didn’t have any good medical supplies here, but in the city they did. But the city wasn’t close, they could travel through the nether but he didn’t know if he could potentially worsen Sapnap’s condition. He could travel in the overworld but it would take forever to get there. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder, he turned around to see Tommy looking down at him, he forgot how tall the boy was. 

“I could try and find Phil. He’s pretty good at fixin’ people up.” Tommy said, eyes flickering to Sapnap. There was a barely visible line of sweat on the Texan’s forehead. He made eye contact with ‘Dream’. He swore the man winked at him before George blocked his view. 

“Phil? I mean if you can find him quickly.” Bad said, raising a brow as George whispered something into his ear. He nodded and lead Tommy out, George telling Dream they would be right back. 

“Tommy. I found the other recorder.” George said the moment the were outside and out of ‘Dreams’ earshot. “It was kicked under the bed poorly. I didn’t grab the pieces though.”

Tommy looked at him before pulling out the transmitter. “I’m lucky Phil gave me the set before we got separated but I guess it’s broken now, huh.” George nodded and looked down to the grass below. If that wasn’t Dream in the house, then did that mean he really was dead? He swayed a bit before he felt an arm grab onto him, Bad’s, the arms moved from a steadying force to a hug. He heard Bad say something to Tommy before he was being lead back inside.

Techno peered around the corner, eyes scanning the area ahead. He needed to be more careful, he had almost been caught already. Once he was sure the path was clear he ran. He raced around the corner and almost ran into a iron door. He quickly pressed the button and tore into the room, not even looking to see what was in there. 

He took a large breathe and looked around, only to lock eyes with a guard. The stood there making eye contact with each other for a good minute, neither daring to move. Until the guard slowly reached for his radio.

“Don’t.” Techno whispered threateningly, stalking towards the guard. The man kept reaching for the radio, Techno quickly ran forward and pulled the arm away before wrapping his own around the guards neck. The guard clawed at techno’s arm, the movements slowing as he passed out to lack of oxygen. Techno slowly let him to the ground, grabbing the radio off of him and turning it off. 

Technoblade sighed before looking around the room, his eyes brightened when he realized where he was. He was in the item room. This was where he needed to be. He scanned the room until he saw the chest with Dream’s name on it. He rushed over and opened it up. There wasn’t much in the chest, just some random items such as leaves, gravel and bones, but under neath all that was a small black arm band. Techno smirked as he pulled it out of the chest. He turned to leave when he caught sight of his name. He glanced towards the door before opening his own chest.

His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. Sitting there, on top of his folded robe and old clothes was a photograph. The one that he had kept in his pocket for the longest time. He reached out and picked it up, memorizing the faces of the people he hadn’t seen in years. It was his first family picture. The one that had been taken a couple of months after he had first met Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy. Tommy was being held by Phil, due to him only being a couple of years old, he was giggling at the camera, trying to grab it. Techno could almost hear Tommy’s infectious laughter through the photo, the thought making him smile. Though he would never admit it, he did actually care about them. His eyes drifted from Phil and Tommy to himself and Wilbur. Wilbur was leaning on Techno’s shoulder, though it was difficult to tell his younger self’s reaction due to his face being hidden behind Phil’s leg. The arm that wasn’t holding Tommy was resting behind Techno’s head and Phil seemed to be laughing at the young piglin trying to hide. 

He slipped the picture into his tattered pocket with the band, he made sure the guard was still alive before he slipped back out. Sneaking back to his and Dream’s cell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap meets Lucid, and she explains some thinsg, while Dream has a weird dream. Bad continues to tend to the unconcious Sapnap, hoping that he wakes up. And tommy has gotten lost, but refuses to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have forgetten about this for a hot minute. but its here now and I will be working on it while I finally take the time to finish Naruto Shippuden lol. anyway happy new year ya'll!

Sapnap had kept running for a while now, he didn’t even know if Nightmare was still following him. His foot seemed to go through the ground and he fell. His other foot was hoisted into the air, leaving him dangling. He yelped loudly and looked around wildly. A few feet away he saw a small child appear and stride closer. They giggled before lowering there hood down, blond hair falling onto her shoulders. When she turned to look at Sapnap he gasped. She looked just like a younger Dream. 

Lucid smiled at him before releasing him from the air. He fell to the ground in a pile, she giggled before reaching down to pull him up. Sapnap looked her up and down, eyes stopping on her face. 

“You look exactly like him.” He stated. There might have been a couple of differences in their faces but he had only seen Dream’s face once. 

“Who?” The girl asked. 

“Dream.” 

“Dream? I am dream.” Sapnap startled as she said that. She was Dream? Was she actually a young boy? He was about to ask when she broke out laughing.

“I’m just pulling your leg” she giggled, her mask swirling. Sapnap stared at, the blue hues on the mask swirling in an unorthodox pattern. 

“Why do you look like Dream...and how does your mask do that?” He asked, watching the mask swirl. 

“Well it’s not something easy to explain. But basically Nightmare and I were Dream’s imaginary friends when he was younger.” Lucid said. Sapnap opened his mouth to ask what that explained before Lucid kept going. “I mean I could take you to him.”

“What? Why didn’t you start off with that? Of course I wanna see him!” Sapnap yelled. Lucid nodded and grabbed Sapnaps hand. He had a feeling nausea before his vision went black. 

Tommy ran through the woods, trees flying past. He didn’t recognize any of the places around him. He jumped over a log and stopped. This wasn’t where he should be. He looked around, he wasn’t lost, he was a big man and big men don’t get lost. He had to be a big man.

He looked around trying to find something, anything that would help him. He sighed and pulled off his backpack, unzipping it before reaching down looking for the map Phil made him keep with just for occasions like this. He zipped his backpack back up and shoved the map into his jeans pocket and ran towards the nearest tree and started to climb, needing to find a landmark that he could use. 

When he got to the top he looked around, pulling out the map as he did. He could see the Dream team’s house far in the distance, he could barley make it out. He turned the other way and saw it. There as a singular jungle tree in the middle of the oak and birch trees. He quickly looked back to the map and looked for the jungle tree. When he found it he looked around the map for the clearing, keeping one finger on the tree. 

“Okay so now that I found it…..Shit I don’t have a compass to point me north.” Tommy said, slipping the map into his pocket. He stabilized his perch on the tree before pulling out his backpack, hoping to find something that would help him. 

Dream stared at the spot in the tree. His name was carved into it, though you wouldn’t have been able to tell unless you were the one doing it. He remembered the day he had carved it in there, but the people with him were blurry. He shook his head trying to clear the blurriness. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name.

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled, running over to Dream and wrapping his arms around the floridian. Dream stumbled backwards in shock before smiling and hugging Sapnap back. The small child made eye contact with him before turning away. Something flashed in Dream’s mind, she and someone else hanging out. As soon as it had appeared it left again, leaving him to stare at a single spot till Sapnap let go of him.

“Dream? Where are we? Wait. Am I dead and this is the afterlife. Aww shoot Bad’ll kill me if we both died.” Sapnap said, rubbing the back of his neck. This brought Dream out of his stupor and he blinked before he responded.

“Umm last time I checked I wasn’t dead… Unless Techno killed me in my sleep.” Dream said.

“Wait Techno… As in Technoblade? But isn’t he dead?” Sapnap asked, Dream went to respond he was interrupted by the child.

“I don;t mean to alarm you two or interrupt your catching up but if Sapnap stays here too long he will die. He’s already almost there. Normally this wouldn’t happen but Nightmare was the one who initiated the contact and he can’t ever do it right. So we need to go.” Lucid said, grabbing Sapnaps arm. 

“Dream! I promise we’ll find you! Just stay where you are and stay safe!” Sapnap yelled as he was whisked away. Dream stared at the spot, the girl was familiar to him… and she knew nightmare. He turned back to the tree to see a name carved in next to his. Nightmare.

Bad took his hand away from Sapnap’s pulse, frowning as it had slowed down from before. Sapnap’s face had grown pale. He hoped that Tommy would hurry and find Phil, though he had a suspicion that the boy might have gotten lost. But he just had to have faith that Tommy would get there. He stood up and looked over to the other people in the room, they were asleep on their respective beds. Well he knew now that it wasn’t Dream laying there, but it was best to keep up the act.

He grabbed another damp clothe from the sink in the other room. When he came back he grabbed the one off of Sapnap’s head and went to go put the new one his forehead when suddenly Sapnap opened his eyes, breathing intensified. Bad yelped quietly before putting his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“Hey. Sapnap your fine.” Bad said, looking quickly at George groaning in his sleep. Sapnap looked around the room before he looked to Bad. “What happened to you?”

“I don’t know. But….I saw him. Dream. He’s alive. But he doesn’t know where he is. But i said we would go find him.” Sapnap said, trying to sit up. Bad slowly pushed him back down. 

“You need to stay down. You almost died. We’ll talk about this later. Maybe we can convince ‘Dream’ to do a manhunt so we can get a chance to talk without him around.” Bad said, putting the clothe onto Sapnap’s forehead. Sapnap nodded, closing his eyes again. Bad stood there for a moment to make sure Sapnap was still breathing. When he was sure he sat down on his bed, which sat between Sapnap and George. He pulled the covers over him and turned so he was facing Sapnap, so he could get up quickly if Sapnap needed him. 

Dream woke up with a start, shaking with adrenaline from that dream. Though he was starting to expect that it hadn’t been. He jumped as someone cleared their throat. He whirled to look at them before calming down when he realized who it was.

“Jumpy aren’t we.” Technoblade smirked, handing the band to Dream, who grabbed it and slid it onto his arm. He hadn’t even realize how empty his arm had felt without it there. He tapped it lightly and a small screen appeared, hovering above his wrist. 

“Time to get to work.” he said, pulling out the compass and beginning to code.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has to rethink his entire escape plan while bad, sapnap, and george play a familiar game. Tommy is still lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead ya’ll and this is still getting updated. My computer broke soon after I posted the last chapter so i had to get it fixed but chapter nine is here!

Watching the man code, Technoblade realized how little he knew about what was happening. Coding had never been something he was very good at. Sure he could do basic stuff but anything that required more then just average commands were foreign to him. Sighing, he looked out into the hall, checking to make sure no guards were on they’re way. The slight increase in them made Techno nervous but it didn’t matter.

He looked back to Dream for a second before continuing to plan his escape route. Going over everything he had memorized over the years, he was the best to escape. As much as Dream needed to get out, he couldn’t until Techno brought people to help fight. Cause even as good as fighting as he was he couldn’t take an army the size of the one there. There was also the state Dream was in, he still had several burns running down his arms and neck, not to mention the bruises and slowly closing cuts.

Plus he wanted to shove it in the ruler of this places face that he could and had done it. That no matter the procussions He set in place Techno could break them. He would never keep the anarchist in a cage, no matter what He tried. 

\---------------

Bad watched as the fake dream set up the compasses for the manhunt. The man had healed surprisingly fast, even without the regen potions that Bad had been making to heal him. It helped Sapnap’s case extremely. Bad hadn’t known what to think at first but now that he knew he started to pick up on the small things the man did that the real dream didn’t. He was surprised that he had actually convinced the imposter to do a manhunt. He was sure that he would have wanted to keep tabs on the hunters. 

While he watched he got a letter to send to Tommy, to let the boy know that Sapnap was fine now, he had just been really tired and that he should head back home so Phil and Wilbur didn’t worry. That wasn’t the truth but he didn’t need the child worried, or Phil. He tied it to the bird, old fashioned but he couldn’t think of another way to tell him. He watched it fly off before turning to Sapnap.

He knew now that Sapnap wasn’t hurt at all, more so tired. So he stood off to the side, glaring silently at the fake, every so often glancing over to Bad, who tried to give him a nice smile. Sapnap clenched his fist when ‘Dream’ stood up and handed the hunters they’re compasses.

“So do I get a headstart or no?” Nightmare joked, looking between the three. He noticed right away how rigid Sapnap looked, he silently laughed at him. He had originally though that George would have been the hard one to fool but it was extremely easy.

“No.” Sapnap said, throwing a hard punch to Nightmares face, causing him to stumble backwards, holding his cheek. Nightmare smiled, it covered by his hand before running, hearing the hunters give chase behind him. If he was gonna play with them he might as well do it properly. He might have also wanted to know why Dream found these fun.

\--------------

Tommy laughed when he found something useful. The needle for emergency first aid that Phil forced him to keep, the cork of an empty potion bottle, he didn’t have anything for a magnet though. He frowned before remembering the sword strap, it used a magnet type mechanism. That should work. He tore the empty sword strap off his back and began to set to work to make a compass. 

He was almost finished when he felt a claw on his shoulder, he quickly turned to see the bird perched there, holding out its one leg for the boy. He slowly reached up and grabbed the note, the bird immediately flying away as he did. He opened it and read through the note. so he’s okay. That’s good. So now I just need to get home. He quickly finished the makeshift compass and climbed down out fo the tree, keeping an eye on which direction the stand alone tree was in. 

“If that ways north….” he muttered to himself, slowly spinning to figure out the way to go. “The trees that way….. The I gotta go this way!” 

\--------------

Techno looked at the photo he had stolen. He barely remembered the day it had been taken. But it gave him hope that he would get out. He quickly slipped it into his pocket and waved to Dream when he heard footsteps. The other man also quickly hide his project. The two of them began idle conversation, not really anything the guards would have to worry about. When he was sure they were gone he waved again. Dream nodded and set back to work. He didn’t know how long the charade would last, but he didn’t want to find out.

“How long till it’s done?” he asked, walking over to Dream.

“Soon.” he said, not even looking up from his work. Techno nodded, going back to watch. The guards had been coming more and more often lately. He didn’t know what it meant but he wasn’t too happy about it, it made his job harder. Now Techno had to rethink his entire escape plan. 

At first he had planned to just force his way out, seeing as there weren’t many guards. But now that there were plenty…. He couldn’t do that without either getting himself or Dream killed. Not to mention he had to figure out which way town was from wherever they were being kept. He had told Dream to connect it to himself so the piglin could give it to Dream’s friends to find him. 

\--------------

“Techno.” Dream said, pulling his sleeve down to hide the coding band. He held out the compass to the other. “Why did you want it connected to me? Wouldn’t you want it connected to the people you want to help?”

“No.” Techno responded, grabbing the compass from him. “Trust me when I say this will be easier. I’m like a human compass. But the people I need are not. They will need help getting here.”

“Are you not coming back with them?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Technoblade growled before taking a deep breath. “Because. They will be looking for me. If I come back here, it’ll be harder to break you out. So if I don’t come back they will be more focused on me then guarding you.”

“That makes sense.” Dream said before he asked one last question. “Who are you getting to help me out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger for today but next time i post a lot of stuff will have been revealed. I took the time while my computer was getting fixed to flesh out the next chapter. It’ll probably be longer then the others. Anyway if you enjoyed pls kudos and comment anything that i need to fix. (:

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a kudos and a comment to tell me what you think happened! Also if you enjoy and want to read more bookmark it cause the next chapter will be out soon. (:


End file.
